A Love that Never Was
by AthosandAlexis
Summary: This story is about a girl (me) who loves a boy but she thinks he likes someone else. Which isn't true. So when she starts seeing them making out at her party. She runs away feeling depressed, angry and heartbroken.


**A Love That Never Was**

 **Hey! It's me, Alexis! (Well that's my OC name but whatever.)**

 **Anyways this is a fan fiction about me and Riku from Kingdom Hearts! (Yes ok, I LOVE Kingdom Hearts, so what?)**

 **I hopefully will be posting regularly but I don't know. But seriously I hope you guys enjoy my first ever fan fiction.**

Run. That's all I have been doing for the last couple of hours. Tears streaming down my cheeks after all that had happened. My brown hair sticking to my face from the force of the wind. I thought he loved me, but I must have been wrong. I could still hear the words ringing in my head, the painful words that tried to urge me to go back, but I couldn't go back, not now. I'm exhausted for running for so long but I can't stop, not unless I find a safe place to hide. After what seems like hours I find a spot, a cave hidden behind bushes, trees and rocks. I climbed in the cave and fell down, exhausted.

'He would never find me here; he probably wasn't even looking for me.' I thought bitterly.

I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the memories but it didn't work. I then did something I didn't want to do. I replayed all of the things that had happened over the last couple of days.

Flashback

It was a Monday morning and I walked into the school gates looking for Riku as I usually did. The school gates were flooded with students as usual but that didn't stop me. I continued my search and after about five minutes I found him chatting away to his mates. I easily spotted him because of his long, spikey silver coloured hair. I called his name. He looked around a bit and then he spotted me. He quickly said goodbye to his mates and ran over to me.

"Sup?" He said as he gave me a hug.

"Nothing much, what class have you got first?" I replied and hugged him back.

"Uh, I have maths! The best subject of all!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

We both laughed.

"Good luck with that, I have science, lucky me." I replied.

"Well it's better than maths! We better get going huh?" He smirked in that cute way he did.

"Yeah, I guess….. Oh yeah! Do you want to go to the usual spot at lunch?" I asked, but I knew the answer would be yes.

"Um, of course! But I seriously better hurry. See you at lunch!" He replied as he sprinted off to his maths class. When I was walking to class I had a strange felling tugging at the bottom of my gut, but I ignored it and rushed off to class.

After classes I quickly grabbed my lunch and ran outside to the usual spot. The usual spot was a place I had found years ago when I was exploring the school by myself. Later on when I had met Riku, I showed him where it was and it became our secret spot. As I closed nearer to the usual spot, I heard a voice and it sounded like they were talking, but laughing at the same time? As I slowly edged nearer I instantly knew who the voice belonged to. It was Vanessa Clark. Vanessa was always jealous of me but I never knew why, but she was like a sister to me sometimes, so I can't hate her. But as I edged even closer again, I could hear her talking more clearly.

"Oh stop! You KNOW I'm ticklish there!"

'Who was with her? Had Vanessa finally gotten a boyfriend?' These questions raced in my mind and I forced myself a quick sneak peak to see who it was. When I looked my heart broke in two. The person she was with was Riku. He was tickling her and kissing her very passionately. I quickly averted my eyes and ran as far away as I could from them. I fought back tears as questions once again, started popping into my head.

'Since when did Riku like Vanessa? How long had they been together? I didn't look where I was going and ran straight into Larah, one of my friends

"Hey! How are you? What seems to be the problem?" Larah laughed.

I quickly made up a lie and said.

"I really need to use the ladies room."  
"Oh, ok. Quick you better hurry!" Larah called as I bolted to the ladies room.

When I got there I locked myself in a cubical and sobbed.

Riku ditched me for her? I thought he hated Vanessa; it was obvious he didn't and I wondered why he lied to me. I thought we were a thing, well we technically hadn't made it official or anything and we've never kissed but still. I then stood up. Crying wasn't going to fix this, I had to get up and let go. I got out of the cubical and checked myself in the mirror. I wasn't too bad even though I had been balling my eyes out. I quickly fixed up my face and I started looked for my friends; Larah, Talia and Montanna. After a good long ten minutes, I found them in the gymnasium, just chatting away. I walked up to them and said hey.

They all said hi back and I sat down to join in on their conversation.

But Talia looked at me and a look of concern spread across her face. After about two minutes she finally said.

"Anastasia you don't look so good. If something has happened tell us, we won't tell anyone.

You see, Talia was good at picking up on stuff like that, so I decided to tell them all that had happened. Once I had finished, I buried my head in my hands, waiting for them to laugh at me. Instead, Larah got up.

"That son of a bitch! How dare he ditch you for Vanessa! Your too good for him Annie, you deserve someone better than him. Don't you agree?" She boasted.

"Look, Larah is right; you can do so much better." Montanna replied, trying to sooth me.

' _But I love him.'_ I thought dejectedly, but I just nodded my head in agreement.

'Well we better get to -"Larah was cut off by the school bell. I already knew what she meant, so we all sprinted to class, just leaving the conversation we had behind.

When school was over, I invited the girls over to come to my place but they said they had homework so they couldn't come. As I walked home alone with my headphones in listening to my favourite song. (Already Over By RED) Someone crept up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around not to be surprised who it was. Yep, you guessed it, it was Riku. The person I really didn't want to see right now. But I took off my headphones and Riku said.

"Hey! You weren't at the usual spot like you said you'd be." He sounded like I had broken the law or something but I just forced a sweet smile on my face and replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Someone asked me for help so I helped them."

"Oh… But you could have texted me that you were doing that." He answered casually, but was that a hint of happiness in his voice? I resisted the urge to slap him in the face, but I calmly said.

"I didn't have time, sorry."

"Well that's ok." He reached in to give me a hug but I made up and excuse and said.

"Oh yeah, nearly forgot. I hurt my arm when I was helping the kid."

"Oh. Did you tell the nurse?" Riku replied, obviously disappointed he didn't get a hug. But I didn't care I just replied to him.

"Yeah, she told me to keep pressure off it."

"Oh… Well do you want to come over to my house? My parents aren't home –"but I cut him off.

"Sorry, I can't come over; I have to do stuff at home. Bye Riku!" I replied as I bolted for home.

At home on my laptop I started writing in my secret diary.

 _I can't believe what happened today. Riku ditched me for Vanessa, how could he?_

I paused for a while. After I thought a while I quickly wrote.

 _I don't love him anymore, we are just going to be friends, even though he thinks of me as a friend already, but I don't care._

I finished typing and I lay on my bed. I laid there for a couple of minutes until the doorbell rang.

' _Who could it be? It better not be Riku.'_ I thought dejectedly. I opened the door to find that it was Riku's Brother, Kai.

"Oh, hi Kai, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Vanessa is at my house." He hissed.

Uh oh, I thought. Vanessa had tried to make Kai her boyfriend only to fail and be heartbroken. Kai was a year older than Riku, but that didn't stop Vanessa from liking him.

"Oh, why is she at your house? And come in by the way." I asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I didn't stay long enough to ask why. As soon as I saw her car, I bolted out the back door and ran to the nearest friend's house, which was your house." He blushed when he said the last part as he entered the house.

"Oh well that sucks, anyways. How are things at home?" I asked, completely miffed.

"Eh, not too bad." He replied casually.

"Want anything to drink or eat?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm right. Want to play a video game or something?" He replied.

"Sure, want to play Mario Kart?" I giggled.

"You know me too well Anastasia." Kai replied and with that, we started to play Mario Kart. It only seemed like minutes before Kai said he had to go. I walked him to the door and he said.

"You want to come walk me home? The last time you visited you left your coat at my place and I forgot to bring it. So you want to come?" He asked playfully.

"Oh! So that's where I left it! Sure, I'll walk home with you." I replied.

So as we walked home, we chatted away talking about this and that, then we stopped at his house. "Well, I'll quickly go in and get your coat." Kai said. He turned around to face the window and he looked for a couple of seconds, then he backed away in shock.

"What's the matter Kai?" I asked, nervous.

"L-look in the window!" He replied.

So I looked in the window and I saw what he saw. I was totally outraged and heartbroken. Riku and Vanessa were having a make-out session on the couch. I turned to Kai and his expression made it clear that he didn't want to go in there.

' _Well my parents aren't coming home until this weekend, so I guess Kai could stay at my house….'_ I thought.

I turned to Kai and said.

"Hey look, you can stay at my house. My parents aren't coming home until the weekend so you can stay at my house."

"O- ok but what about clothes?" He asked quietly.

"You can just wear my dad's clothes." I whispered.

He didn't reply, he just grabbed my hand and sprinted down the street and around the corner.

"What are we doing?" I asked, completely shocked about what he just did.

"I heard Riku talking, he said he heard voices outside so I just quickly grabbed your hand and sprinted to the end of the street." He panted, clearly out of breath.

"Oh, ok well we better get going then, it's getting dark." I replied. And with that, we walked home in silence. When we got there we ordered some pizza and played more Mario Kart. I had to admit, it was the most fun I have had in ages and we just got so tired, that we fell asleep on the couch.

The next few days flew by like no other. I decided to have an end of year party and I invited all of the year elevens and twelves. I hanged around with my friends, not paying any attention to Riku. I had told my friends what had happened on Monday and they were absolutely shocked. Whenever we passed Riku or vice versa, my friends gave him filthy looks and just kept walking. At home it was basically a never ending series of playing Mario Kart. Every night Kai and I would play Mario Kart and when we were tired, we fell asleep on the couch. Finally Friday arrived. We didn't have school on Friday so I asked Kai if he wanted to help set up the party. He said he would help but he didn't want to join the party since his brother and Vanessa were going to be there. I said it was ok and told him that he could play Mario Kart in my bedroom. He could lock the door so he wouldn't be disturbed. We also made a cute code name whenever I wanted to come into my room and the code name was Mario Kart. So whenever I said Mario Kart and knocked on my bedroom door, Kai would know it was me and he would let me in. As it got closer to the time of the party, Kai locked himself in my bedroom and I got changed into faded jeans and a white t-shirt. When the guests started to arrive I looked around for Riku and Vanessa. There was no sign of them so they obviously hadn't come yet. I walked over to the beverages table and poured myself a glass of punch. When I was in the middle of a sip someone came around from behind me and whispered 'surprise!' I nearly spat out my drink as I turned to see Riku standing there, inches from my face.

"Hi, how are you?" He casually asked.

"Fine." I replied back, not meeting his eyes.

"Well um, have you seen Vanessa around?" He asked nervously.

I glanced over my shoulder and I saw she was coming in through the door now.

"She has just walked in the door, well why do you want to see her anyways?" I asked, putting on my best poker face.

"Oh, um I found her purse on the side of the road so I thought that I should return it to her." Riku Gulped.

' _Yeah right, I saw you two on Monday night.'_ I thought angrily to myself.

"Oh ok, I got to do something now, goodbye." I calmly said as I walked away from him.

I was in the kitchen getting out the food when I heard Vanessa's Voice outside on the back porch. She was talking to someone.

I quickly walked to the back door, opened it and I turned. Vanessa had Riku pinned up against the wall and they were kissing insanely. I choked out a cry, Riku heard me and his eyes widened in shock. He pushed away from Vanessa.

"I- it's not what you think!" Riku cried as he tried to reach for me but I backed away.

"Yeah it's totally not what I think, I saw you both at the usual spot on Monday and don't even forget Monday night!" I screamed.

"What? Y- you saw what happened?" Riku stammered, he reached for me again but I ran away from him, over the back fence and into the forest.

 **Finished flashback**

So now we are back to where we are. Sobbing in a cave, heartbroken, miserable and angry.

I must not have heard someone stumbling into the cave, because someone came up behind me and said.

"It's really not what you think."

I turned to see it was Riku. I backed up to the wall but Riku pinned me there. I tried to break free from his grip, but he was too strong.

"What do you want, can't you see you've hurt me enough?" I cried.

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry, what you saw…. It wasn't meant to happen." Riku whispered softly putting his hand on my cheek, but I slapped him on the face.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that, you seemed to really enjoy it." I said harshly, looking at his shocked face.

"Can I just tell you what happened?" Riku asked as calmly as he could.

I didn't answer so he just started the story anyways.

"So when we first started hanging out together, you and me. Well Vanessa was extremely jealous. You know she liked my brother and after he rejected her she started having a crush on me and when she found out you and I were hanging out she went crazy and she started black mailing me. She said if I didn't go out with her and be her boyfriend, she said that you would get hurt…. Maybe even killed. So I started dating her but I was not interested in her at all. When the few times you saw us kiss, well she was threatening me to kiss her, so I just pretended to enjoy it. But my heart was never into it. If you don't believe me, have a look at my phone and in the messages she sent me."

He handed me his phone and I looked in the messages. Sure enough, everything he said was true. I handed it back.

"S- so you never liked her?" I asked, blinking back tears.

"No, I never liked her. But I like someone else…" Riku replied in a hushed tone.

"And who is that?" I asked quietly.

"You." Riku simply said.

"Y- you like me?" I stammered.

"Of course I do." Riku smiled in the glow of the moonlight, Riku's gorgeous, silver hair sparkled.

I wept tears of happiness when he said those words. Then all of a sudden, his head tilted forward and his lips crashed on mine. My eyes widened in shock and I was blushing like crazy. But after a few moments, I just kissed him back. As our lips parted, Riku asked me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I whispered

As I said those words, he pulled me into a hug and whispered

"Now that I have you I'll never let you go, I'll never let anyone touch you or hurt you."

We both got out of the cave and kissed for a while. When we finished he put an arm around my waist and we both walked back to my house. Everyone had gone and I lead Riku to my room. To my surprise the door was open and there was a note on my bed that said.

 _Going back home now. Thank you for everything you did for me._

 _Kai._

I then threw the note in the bin and I turned to my bed to find Riku, fast asleep. I just jumped into bed and snuggled into him and finally, I fell asleep.

 _ **Well I hope you guys liked it, sorry if it was crap. I tried my best, I really did but oh well.**_


End file.
